1. Field
The invention relates to a container unit and apparatus including a container unit.
2. Background
In recent years, the convenience and utility arose for having a folding chair that can be carried around to different locations such as the beach, the park, and sporting events. U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,172 describes a folding chair made up of preferably lightweight U-shaped metal alloys or plastic with straps coupled to a panel to allow a user to wear the chair on his or her back. A pouch is also coupled to the same or another support panel to allow a user to carry or store articles in the pouch.